Retour
by novalisvonliebehenschel
Summary: Et si Aerith était de retour? Elle tente de reprendre une vie normale, hantée par les cris des ames de la rivière de la vie.


Aerith est revenue d'entre les morts. Une fois sortie du lac de la cité des anciens, elle trouva refuge chez une vieille dame, chez qui elle vécu pendant quelques mois. Ses amis savent qu'elle a reprit sa vie, mais la jeune femme refuse de dépendre d'eux pour vivre. Elle ressent un terrible sentiment de culpabilité pour avoir fait souffrir Cloud et les autres.

Elle ouvre une boutique de fleurs à Edge où elle travaille.

Hantée par la souffrance des âmes errants dans la rivière de la vie, elle entend leurs voix nuits et jours mais tente de vivre normalement malgré tout.

Toujours en contact avec ses amis, elle garde malgré tout ses distances sans les oublier.

Parviendra t'elle à surmonter sa culpabilité ?

* * *

Elle ouvrit la boutique dès huit heures. Il n'y avait encore personne dehors, les gens qu'elle avait vu plus tôt dans la rue faisaient partis de ces travailleurs matinaux : un peu comme elle.

Elle alla dans la réserve, y prit un arrosoir qu'elle remplit pour arroser les fleurs.

Elle faisait pousser toutes les fleurs dans l'ancienne église des taudis ( qui n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines en réalité), avait fait appel à l'époux de la vieille dame, Agnis, pour lui livrer les fleurs chaque matin.

Il les avait amené juste avant l'ouverture de la boutique et était reparti aussi vite.

Elle disposa les plantes dans les sceaux prévus à cet effet et ouvrit la caisse avec sa clé. Elle repartit chercher un carton dans la réserve, l'ouvrit et en sortir des petits sachets de graines qu'elle déposa un peu partout sur les étalages de la boutique.

Généralement, beaucoup de clients venaient ici et le soir il ne restait que des feuilles et quelques autres herbes utilisées pour la décoration des bouquets.

Elle entendit alors les grésillements d'un moteur à l'extérieur, avant que le bruit ne cesse pour laisser place à des pas. Son premier client, était toujours le même, Cloud . Il trouvait toujours le temps de venir la voir avant de commencer ses livraisons.

Il ouvrit la porte, le carillons émie un bruit et l'homme se dirigea vers elle. Il portait ses lunettes et les ôta pour mieux la voir :

-_Bonjour,_ dit il, les prémices d'un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

-_Bonjour Cloud. Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit de rester chez toi pour t'occuper de Marlène et Denzel ? Tifa doit être exténuée. _

Il souffla et fit un tour dans la boutique pour apprécier l'odeur subtile des bouquets. Il aimait ses fleurs, belles et colorées. Il les avait toujours aimé et en achetait tous les matins pour en décorer sa chambre.

-_J'avais une course à faire dans le coin, je suis passé te voir._

_-Tu en as souvent dans ce coin d'Edge. _

_-Oui, les gens n'aiment pas se déplacer, alors je suis beaucoup sollicité. _

Elle sourit et lui tendit un bouquet de fleurs fraîches :

-_Dix gils._

-_Tu devrais augmenter tes prix Aerith. Tu arrives à vivre comme ça ? Il y a de la place au Septième ciel, tu sais._

_-Je te l'ai déjà dit, tout va bien. Et si je les augmente, les gens ne les achèteront pas._

Il déposa les pièces dans sa main, sourit en retour et remit ses lunettes en disant qu'il repasserait une fois ses livraisons faites. Il fit un signe de la main et sortit.

Le moteur de Fenrir grogna et s'éloigna peu à peu.

Un homme entra à son tour, un trentenaire pressé qui voulait offrir à sa fiancé un bouquet de roses pour son anniversaire « Ce sera du meilleur effet » avait il dit avant d'être mené dans les rayons par la jeune fleuriste.

Elle lui proposa des roses blanches, expression de la pureté des sentiments. Des roses pour la symbolique de l'affection, de la fidélité. Mais il opta pour des rouges, celles de l'amour passionnel. Il en prit vingt-quatre, qu'elle disposa en un bouquet somptueux et d'une carte qu'il remplit d'une déclaration enflammée pour l'élu de son cœur. Elle lui fit payer vingt gils et il sortit, plus heureux que jamais.

Ce n'était pas rare pour elle que de voir se dessiner le sourire des autres sur leur visage après un achat comme celui là. Elle rendait les gens heureux sur terre, comme elle l'avait fait dans la rivière de la vie.

Une enfant entra ensuite. Une fillette de pas plus de huit ans, pénétra dans la boutique et demanda gentiment à Aerith, une jonquille pour sa mère. Bien entendu, elle ne lui fit pas payer son achat, « un cadeau » dit elle.

Les enfants avaient toujours les fleurs gratuitement. Elle ne pouvait concevoir de les vendre.

Le restant de la journée, elle fut débordée à tel point qu'elle pensa même prendre une assistante pour l'aider.

Le soir commençait à tomber quand le dernier client sortir, les bras chargés de tulipes éclatantes.

De nouveau, le rugissement d'une moto se fit entendre et elle vit Cloud, accompagné de Tifa.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient venus voir la demoiselle.

La grande brune entra, saluant Aerith de son habituel sourire :

-_Cela faisait si longtemps _! S'écriât elle en l'enlaçant tendrement. _Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien._

Cependant derrière ses mots, se cachait toujours cette jalousie Celle qu'elle éprouvait envers Aerith et la relation spéciale qu'elle avait avec Cloud. Malgré cela, elle se réjouissait pour lui Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi joyeux, si souriant. Il n'avait jamais eu un sourire comme ceux qu'il avait pour Aerith, pour elle. Cela la rendait triste, un peu, mais elle le cachait, comme elle avait toujours cachait ses sentiments.

Il était heureux et même si ce n'était pas grâce à elle, elle le supportait.

L'ancien « SOLDAT » s'avança à son tour, un peu fatigué de sa journée sur les routes. Il scruta la fleuriste un moment :

-_Sa à l'air de s'être bien passé, _dit il_. Il y avait du monde ?_

-_Oui. Je crois que je vais prendre des congés d'ici peu !_

Elle gagnait sa vie correctement, avait travaillé sans arrêt depuis son retour et avait de l'argent de côté. Elle n'avait plus une aussi bonne santé qu'autrefois et avait besoin de plus de repos. De plus elle pouvait bien se permettre un peu de vacances.

_-Si tu t'ennuie, _ajouta Cloud_, viens voir les enfants au Septième Ciel. _

_-Je passerais pour sur._

_-Je viendrais te chercher._

-_Non non, je viendrai pas moi même, ne t'en fais pas._

Tifa baissa les yeux : une fois de plus, son héros se montrait plus attentionné envers Aerith qu'il ne l'avait jamais été envers elle. C'était là, de la jalousie, sans arrières pensées. Elle savait, du moins elle pensait savoir, tout ce qu'Aerith avait vécu, tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit. La douleur qui l'avait fait quitté ce monde, devait être si forte, que Tifa ne pouvait se résoudre à intervenir entre les deux. Si c'était ainsi que devait être les choses, alors elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Ils parlèrent un peu et les deux amis d'enfance reprirent le chemin vers le bar de Tifa, dès le couché du soleil.

Elle était assise derrière lui, fermement cramponnée à son buste. Le vent balayait ses cheveux et malgré la sérénité crée par la fraîche brise, elle ne parla pas durant le trajet et ne dit rien de plus une fois au bar.

Elle prépara à manger pour les enfants et alors qu'elle servait leurs assiettes, Barret débarqua aussi bruyamment que d'habitude dans le bar :

_-Marlène ! _Hurla t'il avant de voir la petite se jeter sur lui.

Cid, qui finissait de fumer à l'extérieur fut rejoint par Cloud :

_-Yo mon gars ! S'fait un bail dit moi ! _

_-Plutôt oui._

Il titilla son compagnon un moment avant de prendre une bouffée de fumé qu'il recracha en regagnant un air plus sérieux :

_-Et toi, comment tu vas Cloud ? _

_-Bien._

_-Il y a trois ans, tu répondais ça aussi, mais t'étais pas bien dans tes pompes._

-_Oui, mais là, tout va bien. J'en suis sur maintenant._

Il souffla. En réalité il ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation. Lui aussi était heureux de revoir Aerith, que Cloud s'en porte mieux, mais, que cachait ce retour ?

Il secoua sa tête, non il ne voulait pas penser que cela puis-ce être quelques chose d'éphémère : il voulait qu'elle reste, qu'ils reprennent tous leur vie avec elle.

-_J'suis content qu'elle soit d'retour. J'compte sur toi pour qu'elle rattrape le temps perdu. S'doit être dur pour elle de rev'nir après tout ça. _

_-Ne t'en fait pas pour elle, je serais là. _

Il resta silencieux un moment, approuvant ce que Cloud disait par un hochement de tête. Finalement il ajouta :

_-J'me d'mande comment c'est. T'sais, d'l'autre côté. _

_-Je préfère ne pas le savoir._

_-Pourquoi ? Sa t'demange pas d'savoir ?! _S'étonna t'il.

Cloud sourit et ajouta :

_-C'est un des secrets d'Aerith._


End file.
